The Law of Destiny
by 63fangirl36
Summary: Arthur is one of the top Lawyers in the country, Merlin takes on the roll of his assistant even though he's heard nothing but horror stories. Maybe Merlin is just what is needed to change Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own merlin

The outline of this story came to me and I had to write it down, hopefully you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.

I have no beta so if there's any mistakes they are my own. But if you would like to beta my work please message me.

* * *

"If you take this job I have to tell you something, Arthur is a spoilt brat, I know he's my son but he will be hard to handle. Do you think you'd be able to cope?" Uther was interviewing the final candidate of the day and he really liked this guy, he was even willing to offer him the job on the spot.

"I'm sure I can handle him I've met quite a few of them at university. He can't be worse than any of them." Merlin had just finished studying Law at university and was now trying to get his first job as an assistant to one of the top lawyers in the country. He would do anything for this job even put up with a brat. He'd heard horror stories about working for Arthur Pendragon, but it would be a huge step for his career.

"Does this mean you'll take the job?"

"Yes I would love to."

"Welcome to the team I will introdu-" A loud bang sounded as the office door was thrown open and slammed against the wall.

"Father I need an assistant get it organised." Arthur was furious he had been waiting two weeks for some help he couldn't be expected to do everything.

"Arthur please meet your new assistant Merlin. Merlin, Arthur."

Merlin stood up and held his hand out; Arthur looked at the hand and back at Merlin's face. Ignoring Merlin's hand he began "Well _Mer_ lin you start now I need filing done, I need the post organising and someone to sort out my telephone calls."

"Of course, thank you Mr Pendragon." Merlin said to Uther before turning to Arthur, "I'm not sure where your office is, please could you show me and I'll begin."

"Obviously it's on the next floor down to take a left out of the elevator and I'm the second door on the left. Your office is the first room that leads to my office. I will be down in ten, get a coffee for me and leave it on my desk just before I arrive; I take it black no sugar."

"I will get that done for you," Merlin said before mumbling under his breath "your highness." Uther heard the comment and laughed, luckily for Merlin Arthur wasn't paying attention to him.

* * *

Merlin made his way to the next floor down and followed the directions given, when he opened the second door he discovered someone already at the desk.

"Hello Morgana's office, how can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"I'm Arthur's new assistant, he asked me to begin working, he gave me instructions to my office but I don't think they were right."

"Oh finally, he's been unbearable since the last one left. I'm Gwen, Morgana's assistant. Arthur's office is the next door along, he always tells people it's the second door but he forgets there is a cupboard before our door so he's the third along." Gwen smiled at him, "If there's anything you need please let me know I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you Gwen, there is actually something you can help me with. Arthur wants me to make him a coffee but didn't tell me where I could do that."

"The break room is on the opposite side 3 doors along from your office."

"Thank you so much Gwen."

"No worries us assistants have to stick together."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Merlin knew that most of the time Arthur had allotted him had gone so he went straight to the break room and made the coffee before heading back to the correct office. He opened the door and headed to the door at the opposite side of the room that lead to Arthur's office. The office was huge there was room for a desk opposite the door with the chair back against the floor to ceiling windows. To the right of the door there was a large leather sofa facing out the window with two armchairs the other side of a coffee table. On the left side there were bookcases and filling cabinets along the wall. When Merlin turned around to exit the room he came face to face with a wall with pictures and certificates of Arthur's.

Merlin made his way to his desk in the first office, it was covered in piles of post and notices there was also a few contracts with sticky notes on showing the reference numbers for files they needed to go in. Merlin was going through the piles of post when Arthur entered the office a few minutes later. He was with two other gentlemen.

He stopped talking to the two men with him to turn to Merlin "Merlin I need two more cups of coffee both white no sugar." He then carried on talking to the other two and heading into his office. Merlin looked at the door and just as the rugged man was closing the door he looked at Merlin and winked. Merlin couldn't help the blush; he left the office to get the coffees, he wanted to see the rugged man again he couldn't help wonder if he was gay.

Merlin walked back to the office with the cups and knocked before opening the door. Merlin placed the coffees in front of the men. "You can leave now _Mer_ lin." Arthur said without even looking at the other man, just carrying on his conversation.

Merlin turned to head out but before Merlin reached the door he heard one of the men tell him to wait. It was the rugged man again, "Arthur where are your manners, thank you for the coffee Merlin. I'm Gwaine and this is Lancelot."

"Hello and you're welcome, I'll let you get back to your meeting just let me know if you need anything." Merlin smiled at the two men, they were both very handsome. Merlin then quickly left the room. He made it back to the desk and began organising the post again.

* * *

Sometime later Gwaine walked out and lent against the side of Merlin's desk. "Hello again Merlin, I just wanted to apologise for Arthur's behaviour and wish you luck working for him. No assistant has lasted more than four months, but you seem stronger than them." Gwaine winked again causing another blush to form on Merlin's cheeks.

Just then the other man left the office, "Gwaine stop flirting what would Percival think?"

"I'm just being polite, he won't mind and if he does I'll just make it up to him in bed tonight, I'll do that thing where-"

"That's enough Gwaine I don't think Percival would like you sharing that." Lancelot turned to Merlin, "thank you for the coffee, it was very nice. Also don't take Arthur too seriously; his bark is worse than his bite. Well we'll see you around Merlin. Come on Gwaine we have work to do."

Merlin was annoyed at himself obviously the handsome man was taken he wasn't really flirting with him. But Merlin was glad most people he had met were nice he just wished his new boss was the same.


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin I'm heading to a meeting with my father." Arthur said as he left the office not waiting for Merlin to say anything.

"Prat" Merlin said after the door had shut. It was three o'clock and Arthur had had him working none stop. He'd managed to get twenty minutes to find something to eat when Arthur was in another meeting. He was lucky the calls that came through on Arthur's phone could be directed to the work mobile he had been given earlier, along with his keys for the office and his ID card.

Two minutes after Arthur left the door opened and Gwen peeked round, "hey Merlin, do you want to come to the break room for half an hour. Arthur always goes for a meeting with his Dad on Mondays and Fridays, and when he does the rest of the staff meet in the break room for half an hour to catch up."

Merlin was excited by the idea of meeting the other staff but he had just got the job today he didn't want Arthur to find out he'd gone for a break on his first day. "I dunno Gwen I have a lot to do and I've just started I don't want to make a bad impression."

"Don't worry Merlin, Arthur is usually gone for over an hour and he still doesn't know we all meet up when he's not around. You'll have more than enough time to hang out with us and do your work. Plus all the rest of the staff want to meet you."

"Okay, sure, I'll come just let me get my phone." Merlin grabbed the mobile pressed some buttons on the desk phone so all calls would be directed to him and then followed Gwen to the break room.

There were quite a few people in the room luckily it was a large break room. "Hey guys this is Merlin, Arthur's new assistant." Hellos erupted round the room as everyone greeted Merlin. Merlin couldn't help but notice a lot of them had pity in their eyes. "Come on then let's get you a drink. What would you like?"

"Can I get a coffee please, very milky with lots of sugar." Merlin liked his coffee weak and sweet.

"You're going to need a lot of coffee to get through your days with my brother." A tall woman only made taller by her heels had joined him and Gwen, she had long black hair and was obviously attractive, if Merlin was interested in women he would have been drooling over her. "I'm Morgana by the way, Uther's other child. I'm a Lawyer here and you obviously know Gwen my assistant. Let me introduce you to my husband, Leon, he's also a Lawyer here." Merlin turned and called to a man who was stood with Lancelot and Gwaine. "Leon come here and meet Merlin."

The man walked over, "hey mate, sorry about your boss he may be my best friend but the guys a bit of a twat so just ignore him and get on with your jobs when he gets too much." Merlin though Leon seemed like a nice guy. "I'm gonna go back over there but if you ever need anything my door is always open, even if it's because you need me to talk to Arthur about his behaviour. But if I'm being honest I'd go to Morgana, she's better at knocking Arthur down a few pegs." Morgana and Gwen chuckled at this.

Merlin was introduced to a few other Lawyers including Gwaine's boyfriend Percival, who was massively built but seemed like a sweet guy. Merlin had met all the assistants who had all said they would help him when Arthur got to be too much. Merlin had only seen one guy who he didn't like and that was, Gwen's brothers Elyan's assistant, Mordred, who had been staring at Merlin the whole time. Mordred didn't seem like a bad guy just a bit creepy.

The half an hour passed quickly and soon Merlin was back at his desk sorting through all the messages Arthur had received on the phone that day ready to give to Arthur in order of urgency like Gwen had told him to do it. Once that was finished he began reading through the responses Arthur wanted typing up and sending to clients. He was doing that when the phone rang, it was Uther's assistant letting him know Arthur was just about to leave. He couldn't believe how nice everyone was being in helping him with Arthur.

Merlin got the coffee and left it on Arthur's desk before going back to the job at hand. Just as he began the door opened and Arthur wandered in. Merlin handed over all the messages and mentioned there was a coffee on his desk; Arthur looked shocked at this he couldn't believe how helpful his assistant was being on the first day.

"Oh, erm thank you Merlin." Arthur then spun away from Merlin and marched into his office unable to believe he just thanked an assistant. Merlin was also in shock by this, but it gave him hope that maybe his boss wasn't as bad of a guy as he'd first believed.

* * *

The end of the day came quickly after that meeting; Merlin was just about to leave when he thought he better check on his boss one last time. Merlin knocked on the door and popped his head round when told to enter. "Arthur, I'm just about to leave do you need anything before I go?"

"No thanks Merlin, I'm just going to finish up this document then I think I'll leave. Just to let you know I arrive at 8am on Mondays to get a head start on the day so I'll be in when you get here."

"Okay I will see you Monday, have a good weekend."

"You too Merlin."

Merlin left and called his best friend Will to let him know he was finishing and as a treat for getting the job they were going out that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur spent his weekends the same every week, he spent Saturday doing chores like tidying the flat he owned, getting his laundry from the launders and dropping off the next lot of clothes that needed doing and shopping for groceries before spending the evening in front of the telly eating a takeaway his one treat. On Sundays he got up and played football with his friends from work, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan and Lancelot. He then spent the afternoon in the gym in his apartment complex before swimming some laps in the complex pool; finally he relaxed for a while in the hot tub before going to his flat to get an early night before work began for another week.

He loved his job and it would be so much easier now he had an assistant, there was something different about this assistant, he found himself thinking about Merlin more than he thought of all his other help, who he forgot the name of as soon as they left. He'd woken this morning with thoughts about Merlin and for some reason he felt happy about that, he wasn't sure why.

Sunday night he set his alarm and got his suit out for the next day. He got into bed and began making a mental list of what he had to do the next day before rolling onto his side ready to go to sleep.

* * *

 _He looked down at the back of the man leaning over his desk as he thrust into him pushing the man forward. He leant over on the next thrust and kissed the back of the man's neck. He was going hard and fast and he loved it, he was sweating as was the man in front of him._

" _Harder, Arthur, harder." The man in front of him shouted. He knew that voice but he didn't know where he knew it from; he knew they were in his office and this was his desk. He did as the man asked and thrust even harder. He felt the coil build up in his stomach so he reached round and started stroking the man in time with his movements, he felt the man below him tense and cum on his desk that's when he felt his own coil release and he came with a shout of "Merlin"._

Arthur woke up suddenly; he woke sticky in his pyjamas he hadn't had a wet dream since he was a teenager. At least it was just a dream but a dream he couldn't believe he'd had. He'd known he was gay since he was a young teenager and found that he preferred men to women. His parents had been fine with it but he had never had a boyfriend before, he had no time, he'd studied hard while at University, then he had gone straight into working for his father, and he worked hard it felt like he spent more time at the office than at home. He had had a few one night stands in the past so he did get release when he needed

But he shouldn't be thinking about his assistant like that, plus he didn't even know if Merlin was gay and he didn't want to be pining over a straight guy, not that he was pining it was just a one off dream. Arthur got up it was close to his alarm going off anyway, and went to his en suite to get ready for the day.

He made it into the office earlier than usual to start his day it was only seven thirty when he sat at his desk, he was the first one in which is what he liked there would be no disturbances and he could get more work done.

At eight o'clock he heard the outer office door open and shut, he wondered who would be in this early when he heard a knock at the door, "come in." The door opened and there stood the man that had appeared in his dreams.

"Morning Arthur, I thought I'd come in early and sort out anything you need doing, I brought you a coffee I wasn't sure if you'd have one." Merlin came in and handed Arthur the cup, he hadn't made one yet and he was glad he now had one.

"Thank you Merlin you didn't have to come in early. Also, thank you for the coffee I really needed one. By the way you studied law at University didn't you?"

"Oh yes I did, I didn't realise you knew."

"I looked at your file, and I'm glad I did I asked for a qualified assistant but didn't expect one quite as qualified as you. You got a first at University that is very impressive. If you don't mind I'm very busy at the moment and I'd like to give you a bit of my work to help train you and help me out. Would this be acceptable?"

Merlin was shocked this man wasn't spoilt he was actually very nice; he couldn't understand what everyone was talking about. He understood he'd been quite rude on Friday but the way he was acting now was totally different. "I'd love to help Arthur, I would like to become a Lawyer here and anything I can do to train up to that would help."

"Thank you Merlin, could you do all your normal work then I'd like to give you these files to look through and write bullet point on what it's about and what you think would be a good way of dealing with them."

"Thank you Arthur, I'll get straight on with my work." Merlin left and Arthur sighed, he'd been nice to Merlin it wasn't his usual approach. He knew why he was being different with this assistant, he liked him and would very much like to date him but he had to know the other guy was interested first.

He knew just what to do, it wasn't normal for him but he'd invite everyone to the pub Friday night to welcome Merlin to the team. The rest of the staff wouldn't understand why he was doing this but they would never guess it was cos he liked the man, only a few knew of his sexuality. He drafted up an email and sent it to the rest of the staff, they would all go to Excalibur. He hoped the new surrounding would help him bond with the new member of staff and get closer to him.

* * *

Merlin was sat at his desk when a new email came through from Arthur, he opened it straight away thinking it was something he had to do, but as he looked at his email he realised that it was an email inviting everyone out to welcome him to the company.

Arthur definitely wasn't the guy he was expecting.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week went smoothly; Merlin got on with his jobs and then helped Arthur with his work. He was looking forward to going out that night; Arthur had mentioned that most of the other staff that didn't have prior engagements or families to get home to were coming. Merlin wasn't going to get drunk tonight he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his colleagues but he was going to have fun.

The day went quickly, Arthur and Merlin were both busy most days trying to keep on top of the work they had. Btu they liked being busy it made the day go quicker for them. They also spent a lot of time in Arthur's office going over the work.

It reached five and both men finished for the day, Merlin headed to the bathroom to get changed into the clothes he had brought for going out; he was wearing his tightest black skinny jeans and a blue shirt that brought out his eyes. He walked back to Arthur's office and knocked on the door, Arthur opened the door and stood in shock, if he hadn't liked Merlin before he certainly would now, he looked amazing. Arthur was going out in his suit trousers and shirt he was leaving his jacket in the office.

"You look nice Merlin."

Merlin blushed "Oh, thank you Arthur, so do you."

"We're meeting everyone else in the break room would you like to head over?"

"Okay."

They walked over to the break room most of the staff had changed out of their work clothes and were waiting to leave. Morgana and Gwen arrived just after Merlin and Arthur.

"Is anyone missing?" Arthur asked the group, when everyone replied in the negative he carried on, "let's go"

The group walked to Excalibur and gathered round a few of the tables in the corner. There was quite of them so they took up most of the corner. Arthur offered to get the first round in, he asked Merlin to come help him. They stood at the bar and Arthur ordered the drinks, while the bar staff made the drinks he turned to Merlin, "How are you liking the job Merlin?"

"Its great thanks I'm learning a lot and I have great colleagues." Merlin said smiling at Arthur, "I have a great boss as well people have been warning me to look out but I think he's really good at his job and he's a very nice man."

"Thank you Merlin," Arthur couldn't help but glow at the nice things Merlin had said about him. When the drinks were all out in front of them and on two trays they each grabbed one and brought them over, handing them out to people. Luckily for Arthur the two chairs left were next to each other on a table with Gwaine, Percival, Leon Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot.

The other six were in the middle of a conversation so Arthur thought it was the perfect time to find out more about Merlin. "So Merlin tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm twenty one, I'm from Ealdor where I lived with my mother, and I never met my dad he died before I was born. I went to Goldsmith University and then got the job at Camelot Law. I live with my best friend Will in a two bed flat in Peckham. So what about you?"

"I'm twenty five and I've been a lawyer at Camelot Law for four years. I'm from Primrose hill where I lived with my mum, dad and Morgana. I now live on my own in a three bed flat in Primrose hill still."

The night moved on with everyone buying each other drinks and they were all getting steadily drunker. Merlin had more than he said he would, as did Arthur. When it came to nine they moved on to the closest night club. Merlin went to the toilet and when he came back found that everyone had moved. He found Gwaine and Percival on the dance floor grinding on each other and making out. He walked over to them and shouted over to get their attention, "Hey where did everyone go?"

The two men split from each other and Percival shouted back over the music, "most of us came to dance Arthur went to the bar."

Merlin nodded and turned back to the bar, he was enjoying the time he spent with Arthur which wasn't helping with the crush he'd developed on the man over the week, the more he spent time with the man the more he liked him. But who could blame him Arthur looked like a model, and in a suit he looked dashing and when he worked he made Merlin's mind go wild, Merlin loved a smart man and Arthur was definitely smart.

He found Arthur at the bar. "Hey, I wondered where you were."

"I don't particularly like dancing so I thought I'd get another drink."

That's when Gwaine joined them and ordered them another drink each, not informing them that he'd had a couple of Sambuca shots put in the beers, not that the two men would notice with how drunk they were already.

By the time it reached midnight most of the other people with them had left. Merlin and Arthur were left, both extremely drunk, they were laughing at anything and sharing everything they could. Arthur was telling a story about university when Merlin who couldn't stop staring at Arthur's lips declared, "god I want to kiss you." Next thing Merlin knew Arthur's lips were pressed against he's. He was shocked at first but then he felt Arthur's tongue run across his lips he opened his mouth and began being an active participant in the kiss.

The two men were running their hands over any body part they could reach. "Let's go back to my flat." Arthur panted.

"Okay" Merlin Agreed

* * *

Before Merlin knew it they were back at Arthur's flat naked with Merlin's back against the door, Merlin had never felt pleasure like it Arthur definitely knew what to do with his tongue. "Oh god Arthur don't stop." Arthur sucked harder and took in more of Merlin. Before Merlin could warn Arthur he came hard in Arthur's mouth. Arthur cleaned Merlin off and then rested his face against Merlin's hip while he stroked himself to completion.

They both made it to Arthur's bed and Arthur gathered Merlin in his arms and kissed for a few minutes before falling into and exhausted sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Arthur woke and snuggled into the warm body beside him, that's when he woke up fully; there was a body next to him but he couldn't remember whose. He opened his eyes slightly and saw black hair in front of him and a pale body, that's when the other person turned over and Arthur gasped, he had slept with Merlin, he had slept with his assistant.

He opened his eyes fully and took in the body before him, most of it was hidden by covers but he tried to memorise the parts he could see, he didn't know when or if he would ever see it again.

"Stop staring, it's kind of creepy." Arthur looked up and looked into the eyes of the man he was falling for.

"Sorry, I can't believe we slept together."

"Me neither, but I don't regret it, please tell me you don't either."

"I don't, I've been dreaming about this almost since we met."

"Me too."

"Do you maybe want to go out with me? God I sound like a teenager." Arthur said blushing.

"I'd love to and I like it when you sound shy, it's a nice change from the confident man you usually are."

Merlin leant forward and kissed Arthur on the lips; Arthur moaned and deepened the kiss. That's when they heard the front door being unlocked and opened. They pulled apart and pulled the cover up in case the person came in, when they heard people talking in the living room Arthur gasped. "Oh no, that's my parents and sister." Both men looked at each other and jumped up throwing their clothes on from last night.

The two men left the room and tried tiptoeing to the front door just as they reached it they heard Uther, "Arthur aren't you going to introduce us."

"I'm not sure that's appropriate father." Arthur shouted back.

"Don't be ridiculous son." Arthur's mother shouted back.

"I guess you're going to meet my family." Arthur whispered to Merlin.

The two men walked into the living room. When the three saw who was with Arthur Uther and Morgana stood shocked. It was Arthur's mum that saved them by saying, "Good morning dear, I'm Ygraine."

Merlin stood forward and held his hand out for Ygraine to shake, "I'm Merlin, it's lovely to meet you."

"Merlin, why do I know that name?"

That's when the other two unfroze, "You know that name because its Arthur's assistant." Morgana said trying not to laugh.

"Oh that's lovely, I've noticed a difference in Arthur since you started." Ygraine smiled as she said it.

"So did I, I didn't realise its cos they were sleeping together." Uther said, still staring at the two men.

"We were just about to ask Arthur to brunch would you like to join us?" Ygraine asked trying to help the Uther come to terms with it by spending time with the two men together; she had already suspected Arthur liked him just from how he spoke to him.

Merlin looked at Arthur who nodded slightly, "I'd love to, thanks for the offer." Arthur was happy he was coming any time he got to spend with Merlin was a bonus.

Arthur took Merlin's hand, "let's go." Arthur led Merlin from the flat and they headed to a café around the corner from the flat. The five of them were shown to a table and they all began reading the menus.

"So Merlin are you enjoying working with Arthur?" Uther asked after a subtle kick from his wife.

"Oh yes, it's great I'm learning a lot, Arthur is a great teacher." Arthur smiled he loved when Merlin said something nice about him.

"I'm glad," Uther was beginning to feel better about them being together it had just been a shock at first; Arthur had never dated anyone as far as he knew, but after seeing the looks shared between the two men and the small touches he agreed that this would be good for his son.

* * *

After the five had had brunch and gotten to know each other better they left the café, Arthur's parents and sister left after getting Merlin to agree to come to tea at their house on Wednesday. Arthur didn't want to be parted from Merlin yet so asked him if he would like to go for a walk around Primrose hill. They made it to the park and walked to the top of the hill where they found an empty bench and looked over London. Merlin, in all his time he'd been in London, had never been here and couldn't believe how beautiful the view was.

Merlin spied the Zoo across from the park and told Arthur about how he'd always wanted to go but had never gotten round to it. Arthur promised himself he would take Merlin one day. They sat in the park for just over an hour talking about anything and everything, before Merlin's phone began ringing.

Looking at the screen he said, "Sorry I have to take this, excuse me." Merlin got up and walked a few steps away. Arthur could only hear Merlin's side of the conversation. "Hey you okay?... I stayed out but I'm fine…. I'll be home soon… Okay see you then." Merlin walked back to Arthur. "Sorry about that, I think I better get back my roommates worried, but I've had a lovely time Arthur and I can't wait to do it again."

"That's fine; I'll walk you back to the tube." They spent the next ten minutes chatting as they walked to the underground making plans to go out for a meal after work Monday.

They got to the tube and Arthur leant forward and kissed Merlin, he was sad he was leaving but knew they had to get on with their lives as well.

"I'll see you Monday then, hope the rest of your weekends good." Arthur said as he pulled back.

"You too. See you later." He gave Arthur one last kiss before turning to walk into the underground station waving one last time before he walked into the building.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Will asked the minute Merlin walked through the door.

"I told you I was going out."

"I know but you never said you wouldn't be back until the next day." Sometimes will was like a mother hen with Merlin. Merlin thinks it's because he'd looked after Merlin when they were back in Ealdor and Merlin had had problems with bullies. "Who was the lucky guy anyway or didn't you get a name?"

"It was Arthur."

"You mean your boss Arthur." Will said shocked.

"Yes but at the minute I like to think of him as my date Arthur."

"Well if that's what you want I'm happy for you." Will smiled.

"Yeah, I'm happy," Merlin said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur arrived at work at ten to eight as he did on a Monday morning, he reached his floor and the lights were already on, he wondered who else could be in this early he was always the first in. He got to the door that led to Merlin's room and opened it to find Merlin already at his desk sorting emails they had received over the weekend.

"Merlin what are you doing here so early?"

"Morning Arthur and I thought I would get in early and make sure you had a coffee when you arrived. It's on your desk."

"Thank you, I'll just get to work. What do you think about Planet Hollywood for tea tonight, I remember you saying you'd never been."

"That would be lovely thank you for remembering."

"As we're in early I'm sure it would be okay for us to leave a bit earlier beat the rush hour."

"Okay just let me know when you want to leave and I'll be ready."

* * *

When it reached dinner time Merlin went and got their sandwiches from the café round the corner and brought it up for them. They usually both ate at their desks while carrying on working so Merlin was surprised when Arthur invited Merlin to sit in his office and eat with him.

They sat on the sofa and ate in a comfortable silence they then spent time talking about their lives getting to know each other as well as they could. It was reaching the end of the hour and Merlin tidied up the rubbish from the food they'd eaten and said goodbye to Arthur. Arthur stopped him by placing a hand on Merlin's arm.

"We still have a few minutes." Arthur was looking straight at Merlin's lips.

"We do what did you have in mind?" Merlin asked coyly.

Arthur pulled Merlin to him so they were chest to chest. He looked in Merlin's eyes then back at his lips before leaning in and kissing Merlin as passionately as he could. They kissed for a while before Merlin pulled back.

"The hour was over a few minutes ago I should go my boss is a slave driver he might punish me for being late." Merlin said winking at Arthur, before he left the office to go to his own desk. The kiss had really worked Merlin up which surprised him he'd never felt like that from just kissing before, he had to spend a few moments calming himself down before he carried on work.

* * *

It was time for Arthur's meeting with his father; he left his office to talk to Merlin before he left. "Merlin, I'm off to my father's office, I know you and the other staff meet up but could you do me a favour and not give away too many details about me. A lot of them are my best friends but I _will_ be their boss one day and I need them to still respect me, I hope that's okay."

"You know we meet up?"

"Yes they think they're so smart but I've always known, as long as they get their work done its fine. But did you hear the rest of what I said?"

"Yup no telling them what you're like in bed. I was drunk so I don't really remember maybe I need refreshing tonight so I can give them all the filthy details." Merlin had gotten closer as he spoke until he was touching Arthur, when he finished he pecked Arthur on the lips then left the room quickly knowing he had affected Arthur.

"Maybe he does need punishing." Arthur said to himself before adjusting himself and trying to calm his body down.

* * *

Merlin made it to the break room first and made himself a cup of coffee. Morgana and Gwen were the next two in, they both squealed when the saw him.

"How's Arthur?" Morgana said smirking at Merlin.

"How's Arthur in bed, I want to know." Gwen said straight after.

"Eww no that's my brother Gwen." Morgana cringed at the images in her head.

"Don't worry Morgana; I'm under strict instructions not to tell anyone anything like that. By the way did you know that Arthur knows we all meet up when he's with his dad?"

"No he can't did you tell him?" Morgana replied.

"I didn't honestly; he said he's known since you started."

Just then Gwaine and Percival walked in, "There's our little lion tamer, and I know I said you could handle him but I wasn't expecting you to fuck him into place." Gwaine started laughing.

"Shut up Gwaine you seriously have no tact, I sometimes wonder what I see in you." Percival said as he made a cup of coffee for the pair of them.

"You see one rather large thing in me." Gwaine said suggestively causing the rest of the group laugh, excluding Percival who went red and glared at his boyfriend.

The rest of the time went quickly with sly jokes being made at Merlin's expense, Merlin didn't mind though he just laughed it off, it made him feel like he fit in with them. Once everyone had left Merlin got a cup of coffee ready for Arthur and took it to the office. Not long after Arthur came in looking annoyed.

"Are you okay?" Merlin wondered aloud.

"My farther spent the whole time making jokes about me sleeping with my assistant."

"Well our colleagues have just done the same to me but I'm sleeping with the boss. And considering you're the prize I'm not sure it's worth it." Merlin joked as he looked Arthur up and down with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not worth it, we'll see about that." Arthur pulled Merlin to him and kissed him deeply. Merlin moaned and pushed himself closer to Arthur until there was no gap between them. Arthur nibbled on Merlin's lip again causing him to moan again.

"Coffee and a show." The two men jumped apart panting to find Gwaine at Merlin's desk drinking the coffee Merlin had made for Arthur. "Don't mind me I was enjoying it, but when you do finish I just came by to ask if you both wanted to do something tonight?"

"We can't, we're actually going to leave now we have a date to go to."

* * *

They walked to Planet Hollywood as it wasn't too far from the office. They were there before the dinner rush so they were seated straight away. Merlin was fascinated by all the memorabilia scattered around the room.

"Do you know what you want?" Arthur asked Merlin

"I was thinking chicken chow mien it sounds nice."

"It is but I think I'm going to get a burger today."

"All those lovely calories."

"Yeah well I think I might work them off later." Arthur said seductively.

"I'm not that easy you have to work for it."

Arthur was stopped from replying by the waiter who asked for their orders. They both ordered and chatted happily the food came and they both enjoyed their meals. They finished their drinks and Arthur paid. As they left the restaurant Arthur asked, "Would you like to go back to mine?" while putting an arm round Merlin's waste.

"I would love to."

Arthur hailed a taxi and gave the address, before he could even fasten in Merlin was straddling him and kissing him thoroughly.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur and Merlin had been going strong six months now, they practically lived together at Arthurs flat. Merlin was still paying rent at his own flat but they had decided if they still felt the same in the near future they would help Will find a new roommate and live together. Arthur had made it clear they didn't have to live in his flat which Merlin was happy about, he loved Arthur's flat but he'd seen a house two doors down was for sale and he wanted a house with a garden so their kids could run round and they could maybe get a dog. Merlin saw a future with Arthur in that area, he saw their children growing up there and visiting the park and zoo together.

Their anniversary fell on a normal work day but Merlin had something special planned for today he was just biding his time. Merlin loved work, he got to spend time learning his profession and he got to spend more time with Arthur, they were worried that living together and working together would put a strain on their relationship but they both loved it. Everyone in the office knew about them but they were all happy for them except Mordred who hadn't been happy to walk in on them kissing. They both received jokes at their expense but they knew it was all in jest and that everyone was glad to see their two friends so happy together.

Unknown to Merlin, Arthur had plans for them tonight. Arthur was going to let them leave at dinner, one of the perks of being a high up lawyer in the company, and he was going to take them back to the zoo, then to the café round the corner from his flat where they had been for brunch with his family the day they had started going out, then for a final treat he was taking them to view and hopefully buy the house that he knew Merlin had his eye on. The plans weren't fancy but he knew Merlin would love it. Arthur was also planning on telling Merlin the plans he had for his flat when they moved, he was going to let Merlin's mother move in. He knew they were itching to be closer to each other but Hunith was unable to afford a flat near London so Arthur thought he could kill two birds with one stone, get a small rent for the flat as extra income and move his future mother-in-law closer to them. Plus when they had kids and he knew they would she could share babysitting duties with his mother.

The time Merlin had been waiting for came when Arthur went to see Gwaine about one of their clients Merlin got Arthur a coffee but instead of leaving the office he crawled under the desk waiting for Arthur to return, the desk was large so Merlin could hide under it without being seen. Arthur came in five minutes later on the phone complaining that Merlin hadn't been at his desk, he sat on his chair and pulled himself towards the desk.

It was while he was talking about going to the family house for a meal one evening, so obviously on the phone with his mother, that Merlin took his chance he slid his hand up Arthur's thighs as he mouthed at his groin.

"Oh my god," Arthur shouted as he pulled away and peeked under the desk, "nothing I just spilt coffee." Merlin kept mouthing at Arthur's groin as he spoke he pulled Arthur closer to the desk again so he was kneeling comfortably, Arthur threaded his hand in Merlin's hair and held him close. That's when Merlin pulled away and pulled Arthur's zip down and opened his button, Arthur lifted his arse so Merlin could slip his trousers and boxer-briefs down and release his cock. "I best go I have loads of work to do bye" He hung up quickly and moaned.

Just as things were about to start the door opened, shocked Arthur pulled himself further under the desk pushing Merlin back.

"Son, I just wanted to check if you had the Jones file I need to check something." Uther said staring at Arthur.

"I think it's with Leon he was doing some work on it."

"Thank you." Uther turned to leave and when he reached the door stopped and turned back to Arthur, "Oh and by the way son if you and Merlin are going to get up to activities at work could you please lock the door I don't need to walk in on my son doing something."

"I don't know what you mean," Arthur said turning the colour of a tomato.

"Son, I can see Merlin's feet sticking out from under the desk. See you both later." Uther left laughing to himself and remembering what he and Ygraine had done when they were younger.

When the door closed Arthur pushed away from the desk and pulled his trousers up, he'd gone soft the moment his father had walked through the door and there was no way of getting turned on now. Merlin was laughing loudly as he got out from under the desk when he saw how red Arthur was he began laughing harder, he was hardly able to hold himself up, doubled over he held onto the desk to keep himself upright.

"Merlin shut up it's not funny. What were you thinking doing this at work with the door unlocked."

"It's" *laugh*"funny" *laugh*"Arthur" Merlin calmed himself down, "sorry Arthur but that was so funny. Your dad rarely comes down here, but he obviously had to come down when you were having fun and you have to admit you were having fun."

"Shut up. Oh just so you know were leaving at dinner today."

"Well that's an hour away; your dad did mention we could have fun if we locked the door." Merlin said as he twisted the lock on the door staring at Arthur while biting his lip.


End file.
